


Love Game

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their first week at University, they decide to party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta

Merlin looked at his friends, old and new, sitting on the floor. Since their arrival on the campus it was their first real party and, naturally, they were all quite sloshed.

Gwen, one of his childhood friends was leaning against Leon, a first-year they’d met during their first day.

Arthur, his best friend was next to him, giggling at whatever Elena was saying. Elena was also studying history with Merlin, Arthur and Gwen.

On the other side were Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine was sharing the flat with Merlin and Arthur and Percival was his best friend.

There was also Cedric, Sophia and Cenred that Merlin didn’t know too well and had no idea by whom they had been invited.

In the end, it was a merry group of people and nothing else really mattered. Nothing except for the bottle Elena had just grabbed.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” she suggested.

Everybody was quite enthusiastic about it apart from Merlin. He wasn’t sure that sharing his secrets with strangers while completely drunk was a good idea. Nobody listened to him, though, and soon, Elena was spinning the bottle between them.

After that, it was a succession of dare and truths. Merlin learned that Gwaine was bisexual – it wasn’t really a surprise-, that Percival had had his first kiss at ten, that Elena had a tattoo on the small of her back, and that Sophia liked to be restrained in bed. Cenred had to make them pancakes when Arthur had to run outside naked. Of course there had been some exchanges of kisses starting with Merlin and Gwen.

In the end, it wasn’t as horrible as Merlin had feared.

Then, Gwaine spun the bottle that stopped on Merlin. His wicked smile didn’t seem good to Merlin.

“So… Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Let me think… What could I ask you to do…”

Gwaine looked like he was thinking but Merlin knew he was faking and already had an idea.

“You have to go and kiss Lance!” he finally announced.

Merlin froze. He heard the girls giggle and felt Arthur pat him on the back as he tried to find a way to escape.

Lance was living with them in the flat. He was a second-year and took his studies very seriously. His dedication was one of the reason Merlin was attracted to him. That and his shiny hair, dark eyes and wonderful smile. Okay, Merlin had a crush but he hadn’t told anybody about it. Apart from Arthur who had guessed by himself, of course, and teased Merlin about it since their arrival.

But of course, Lance was straight and considered the first-years like little boys. Merlin was doomed.

“I… I think I’ll let you finish this… I’m knackered and…”

“No!” Elena cut, “you’ve received your dare you have to do it!”

Everybody nodded.

“But… I… “

“Merlin, you’re gay and Lance is quite attractive,” Cenred noted. “It shouldn’t be a burden!”

“But he’s probably asleep by now and…”

“Even better!” Percival added.

“Yes, you can go for a Sleeping Beauty kiss!” Sophia squealed.

“Come on!” Arthur encouraged, standing up and forcing Merlin to follow him.

Gwaine followed, too.

“I must witness if the dare is done correctly!”

Merlin felt himself blush thinking of what he was going to do. He wasn’t drunk enough not to fear Lance reaction.

They walked to the other side of the flat and stopped in front of Lance’s door.

It was perfectly silent.

“So, you go, you kiss him and you come back, ok!” Arthur explained, probably thinking that Merlin was drunk enough to have lost his last neurons.

Merlin grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly. The room was dark but with the light filtering from the corridor, he spotted Lance laying on his side on the bed.

He walked slowly, careful not to make the floor creak. He still didn’t know why he was doing it but it wasn’t like he had a choice…

As he reached the bed, he gently sat on the edge, trying not to touch Lance.

“Go on!” Arthur murmured from the door.

Merlin turned and saw his and Gwaine’s face poking from the corridor.

It wasn’t how he had imagined his first kiss with Lance.

He leaned and put a quick peck on Lance’s lips, trying not to focus on his relaxed face, his long eyelashes or the softness of his lips.

“That’s not a real kiss!” Gwaine protested. “I’m sure you can do better than that!”

Merlin sighed. Of course, Gwaine wasn’t fooled so easily.

Merlin put his hand on the mattress next to Lance’s pillow and leaned again. This time, he let his lips cover slowly Lance’s, feeling their plumpness. He kissed him gently.

He couldn’t help but notice how good he smelled and how hot his body was. So he leaned a little more, making the kiss more intense, even daring to let his tongue trace Lance’s upper lip.

That’s when he felt a movement. A second later, a hand was covering his neck, keeping him close And before Merlin could really process what was happening, he felt Lance’s lips open under his and a tongue seeking the entrance to his mouth.

He happily opened his mouth, letting Lance deepen the kiss. As he was getting lost in all the sensations, the kiss suddenly stopped and Lance let him go.

“I… I…” Merlin stuttered, unable to express what he was feeling, unable to know what he should say in such circumstances.

“You kissed me when I was asleep,” Lance said, his voice still rough from sleep but his eyes open.

“Yes… But… it… It was a dare and…”

“And you didn’t want to do it?” Lance asked, slightly mocking.

Considering how eager Merlin had been to reciprocate the kiss, it was highly unbelievable.

“No…But… You…”

Merlin saw Lance smile.

“Merlin, you shouldn’t play such a game if you’re not ready to face the consequences.”

And with that, Lance grabbed Merlin and kissed him again.

The kiss was filthy and passionate making Merlin shiver in Lance’s arms. Once again, though, Lance was the first to break it.

“You should go back…They will wonder what you’re doing.”

Merlin wanted to say that he didn’t care what the others were thinking but he realized it was probably a gentle way for Lance to tell him they wouldn’t do anything more.

“Okay,” he answered feebly, getting up and leaving the room.

Arthur and Gwaine weren’t in the corridor anymore. Merlin didn’t really want to go back to the sitting room. He didn’t want to hear the catcalls and the jokes. He decided it was time to sleep.

Once in his bed, he had a hard time falling asleep, unable not to think about the kisses he shared with Lance and how eager the older man had seemed before rejecting him.

***

The next morning, when Merlin woke up, the flat was still silent. It was only 11AM, the others were probably still sleeping.

Merlin got up and took a shower before going to the shared kitchen. He was so hungry. Alcohol always made him hungry.

When he opened to door he found himself face to face with a bare-chested Lance.

“Oh… I… Hum…”

“Good morning, Merlin.” Lance came closer and looked at Merlin. “Not too hungover?”

Merlin shook his head.

“I haven’t drunk that much, you know.”

“So you remember everything from last night?”

Merlin hesitated. What was he supposed to say? The truth or what Lance probably wanted to hear? He decided to follow his mother’s advice and told him the truth.

“Yes. Everything.”

Lance didn’t answer but kept looking at Merlin.

Merlin didn’t move but he felt himself blush under that intense gaze.

And wasn’t Lance a little closer than before?

“Are you really ready to play that game with me?”

Merlin didn’t know what Lance was really talking about but he nodded nonetheless.

“It’s going to be a serious game, Merlin. You know that, don’t you?”

Another nod.

“If you’re sure, then…”

And Lance’s lips covered Merlin’s once again.

***

Later, as Merlin was dozing, nestled in Lance’s arms, utterly satisfied, he though no game had never been so fun before.


End file.
